


Newsflash

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [22]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly reassures a grieving Patrick, her way.





	Newsflash

“You can at least pretend to be having the time of your life.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Carly.” Patrick returned his attention to the beauty within his grasp, her smile unimposing as they continued to dance at the hospital benefit despite onlookers, “It’s hard to be at a dedication ceremony, collecting money in her name for research, when she’s not here – doing anything without her.”  
  
“You think Robin let’s you make one move without re-positioning her cloud for the perfect view to watch?” She continued to sway with him, giving his shoulder a squeeze, “She’s with you and Emma, always and forever.”


End file.
